


The Gift Exchange

by solarlotus



Category: Being Human, Britchell - Fandom, The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlotus/pseuds/solarlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Mitchell do Christmas presents, but can Anders behave at Christmas? Not likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lancette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancette/gifts).



> This is set in the same universe as the my WIP, Though the Heavens Fall, which can be found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/4277451/chapters/9687978 but can be read as a stand alone fic too.

Mitchell chewed the end of his pen and hunched over the conference table in JPR’s offices. He was trying to make a list of films for a classic movie night JPR were hosting for the river boat people. He gave another glare towards the Christmas tree, lovingly decorated by Dawn, and frowned.

‘Don’t you think Dawn is going to notice I don’t have a reflection if I stand next to all those baubles?’ Mitchell asked. ‘And she mentioned something about a team photo.’

‘Will you stop stressing, I’ve taken care of that,’ Anders said, not bothering to lift his head from the brochure he was reading.

‘What did you tell her?’ Mitchell asked, suspiciously.

‘Never you mind, but her mind is at rest and she won’t take your picture. Would you do her?’ Anders asked holding up a page of his catalogue, which was for a modelling agency.

‘No,’ Mitchell said, not looking.

‘Yeah, too flat chested. I’d say she’s a seven. What about her?’ He held up another page, this time Mitchell looked up.

‘Are you doing that for any reason other than degrading women by deciding if you’d _do_ them?’

‘Yes, I need models for the river boat people’s party. Ohh, I’d definitely do her, she’s a nine at least. Look, John, she looks a bit like Jane and she’s bound to be less mental.’ He reached for a post it note and marked the page.

‘Obviously.’ He looked up. ‘She’s alright. But more importantly what are you getting Dawn for Christmas? She told me your present last year was crap.’

‘It was not!’

‘What was it? She wouldn’t say.’

‘You know that big purple vibrator with the rotating head you like?’ Anders grinned, putting the brochure down and fixing his eyes on Mitchell. Mitchell blushed a little and nodded. ‘That.’

‘You are fucking kidding?’ Mitchell said, his mouth dropping open. ‘Please tell me that’s a lie.’

‘It cost forty quid! But was she grateful? She left it on my desk, luckily for you.’

‘Oh sweet Jesus, you are such a dick. Why? Why, Anders?’

‘Ty was still in New Zealand, I thought it would be fun for her, I mean she wasn’t going out and getting laid anywhere else, I figured she was in need.’

‘Oh my god, you are actually serious. You actually think … well, you’re not getting her anything like that this year.’

‘No, because she has Ty to screw now. Hey, I might get you some nipple clamps though.’

Mitchell’s face darkened wickedly. ‘You get whatever you want, baby, you know what I’ll do with it. And you.’

Anders gave a mock shudder and laughed. ‘I love it when you get all riled up.’ He blew Mitchell a kiss. ‘Anyway, I’ve got Dawn’s present.’

‘What did you get her?’

‘Some expensive bath shit and a bottle of wine.’

‘Good. Oh, and I got her a present from you too. On your credit card.’

‘That’s technically illegal.’

‘You shouldn’t have given me the PIN then.’

‘What did you get her?’

‘This,’ Mitchell said smiling and sliding a long, thin blue jewellery box down the table. Anders got up and picked it up, examining it before opening it. Inside was a delicate silver necklace with a small silver cross on it.

‘How did you manage to buy her this?’ Anders asked, picking it up, Mitchell shielded his eyes.

‘Will you put that away! I got it online. Put it away!’ Anders complied, he was always a little shaken by the effect religious artefacts had on Mitchell.

‘Why did you get her that, she’ll wear it all the time because she’s practically in love with you and you won’t be able to look at it.’

‘I got it to protect her. My friend in Bristol, George, he had a Star of David chain.’

‘The werewolf?’

‘Yes. Anyway, because of his affection for me I could look at it and handle it fine.’

‘So you were nailing him after all?’

‘No,’ Mitchell said, rolling his eyes. ‘We were best friends.’ Mitchell’s face fell and he sat staring at the paper on the table for a few moments. Anders squeezed his shoulder and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Mitchell hadn’t told him why he’d left Bristol, only that he’d done something his friends couldn’t forgive and nor would Anders. Anders disagreed that he wouldn’t be able to forgive it, he knew he had less morals than most people and he adored Mitchell, even if he didn’t admit it every often.

‘Anyway,’ Mitchell continued. ‘Because Dawn likes me and we’re friends once she owns this it probably won’t have much effect on me, but it will protect her from other vampires. And if I ever… if anything ever happened and she wasn’t safe from me, my attacking her would probably change her feelings towards me and the cross would ward me off too.’

‘That won’t happen, I won’t let it,’ Anders said, serious now. ‘You won’t attack anyone again.’ He picked up Mitchell’s hand and kissed it. Mitchell looked at him, eyes burning with adoration. He didn’t speak, just squeezed Anders’ hand and stroked his cheek with the pad of this thumb.

‘Anyway, it’s an insurance policy.’

‘That’s really sweet. Where did you get it?’

‘Look at the box, Tiffany.’

‘Tiffany? How much was it?’ Anders said, voice rising.

‘Oh, about five hundred quid, not too much, it’s just silver.’ Mitchell tried to hide his smirk as Anders mouthed five hundred quid back at him. ‘And before you even think of saying anything I think Dawn has earned it ten times over for putting up with your shit.’

‘For fuck’s sake!’ Anders cried. ‘I wish I hadn’t spent so much on your presents now.’

‘Ohhh, now I’m intrigued.’

‘Well, you’re having your proper presents on Christmas day, but I got you a work one too, as you do enough for us. Dawn insisted by the way.’ He folded his arms and sat down next to Mitchell. ‘Though now I see you too are in a conspiracy to clear out my fucking bank account.’

‘What d’yer get me?’ Mitchell said grinning.

‘Dawn got you a shit load of chocolate. And I got you a surprise.’ He smirked and stroked Mitchell’s thigh under the table, his eyes glinting.

‘What is it?’ Mitchell asked, suspicious. His eyebrows knitted together and he fixed Anders with a hard look.

‘You’re going to love it,’ Anders grinned. ‘Like, you’re going to be _please, please fuck me more, Anders_ love it.’

‘What is it, Anders?’

‘You’ll see.’

‘But is it something Dawn will see and be embarrassed about?’

‘Probably, mortals are so repressed, frankly I don’t know how Ty puts up with it. You know he screwed Helen too once, so he does know what it’s like to bang a goddess.’

‘Anders.’ Mitchell got up and pulled Anders to his feet, he then bent him backwards over the table and leaned over him. ‘You are such a fucking brat. Now you give me that present now or I’m going to make you regret it.’

‘Yeah?’ Anders breathed. ‘I like it when you get all wound up, John, can you tell?’ He wriggled just enough to let Mitchell feel his growing erection. Mitchell closed his eyes, when they opened they were entirely black and Anders let out a moan. ‘Yes, that’s it.’ Mitchell smiled slowly, revealing his fangs and leaning forward to kiss Anders’ neck. Mitchell let one hand undo a shirt button, reach for Anders’ chest, stroking then pinching his nipple hard, Anders gasped, now thrusting his hips up at Mitchell.

‘If you don’t give it me now, I’m not going to fuck you for a fortnight.’

‘You’d never last that long.’

‘I didn’t have sex for nine years once. Try me.’

‘Nine years? Fuck.’

‘So a fortnight is nothing, baby.’

Mitchell laughed and twisted the nipple he was playing with, drawing another gasp from Anders and another thrust of his hips as Anders tried to find friction for his now rock hard prick.

‘And if I agree?’ Anders said, breathing heavily.

‘I know what you need and I’ll make sure you get it, baby,’ Mitchell said, licking a stripe along Anders’ throat.

‘Okay, okay, you can have your presents now.’ Anders pulled his bottom lip out petulantly. Mitchell laughed and closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were hazel and looking at Anders with the adoring gaze they so often wore these days. Mitchell got up and pulled Anders up, cheekily palming his cock as Anders tried to straighten himself up.

‘Is it a fun present?’

‘Loads of fun,’ Anders said, grinning. ‘You’re going to love it.’

Mitchell grinned, he genuinely couldn’t remember the last time someone had gone to a lot of trouble to get him a Christmas present. When you were no-one’s father, no-one’s son, no-one’s brother, husband or lover you didn’t get many presents. Then he saw Anders was grinning a little too much.

‘What is it?’ Mitchell asked again, suspicious this time.

Anders just smiled and let out a long breath. ‘Can I just say, you look really hot when you do that thing with your eyebrows?’

‘What thing?’

‘Where you look all intense and angry and your eyebrows knit together. It makes me hard.’

Mitchell rolled his eyes.

‘Ok, I’ll get your present.’ Anders said, walking to his desk and returning with a long package. ‘Merry Christmas,’ he said, kissing Mitchell.

Mitchell kissed him back and smiled. ‘I have no idea,’ he began tearing at the wrapping, his face falling into a disappointed, resigned and finally downright puzzled look as he pulled the wrapping paper off and held the long black piece of rubber in his hands.

‘What the fuck…’ he murmured, examining it. It was about twenty inches long, the ends were shaped like penises, very thick and heavily veined penises, there was some give in the rubber, but it was pretty sturdy. Mitchell turned it around, looking for a buzzer or switch. Anders had quite a collection of vibrators, but nothing like this.

‘What is it?’ Mitchell asked. ‘I mean I can see it’s a dildo, but…’

‘For someone who’s been around more than a century your knowledge of sex toys is seriously limited. It’s a double ended dildo.’

‘Right. And this is useful because?’

‘It’s for when we both want to bottom.’ Anders grinned. ‘Great idea, hey?’

‘How…’ Mitchell trailed off, turning it around, trying to imagine how it would work.

‘The website suggests either both of us on all fours, arse to arse, or we assume a crab like position, raising our knees and bringing our arses together facing each other. Which I would prefer as I can see your sex face.’ Mitchell nodded wordlessly.

‘And this is possible?’

‘Anything’s possible, my sweet creature of the night.’

‘Firstly, that sounds not only uncomfortable, given that neither of us are gymnasts and possibly even painful.’

‘John, do you watch any porn apart from weird blood shit.’

‘Yeah, I mean I’ve seen other stuff,’ he said uncomfortably, thinking of the things he had enjoyed over the past century, it pretty much was just blood shit. ‘Just to look what it is. I’m not really all that into porn, you know?’

‘That’s weird and unnatural. I blame your religious upbringing in an age before playboy and wifi.’

‘Whatever.’

‘Anyway, there’s tons of videos online. Look.’ Anders fetched his laptop and fiddled for a few minutes, Mitchell heard the sounds of over the top groaning as Anders turned the screen around so he could see two men writhing on the screen. ‘Look, perfectly possible,’ Anders said, grinning and slipping an arm around Mitchell before sliding into his lap.

Mitchell watched for a moment, face screwed up in puzzlement. ‘It doesn’t look very comfortable,’ he said. ‘Anders, why is this video called _otters get double ended_?’

‘They’re otters, like you.’ Anders smirked at Mitchell. ‘You know, like bears, twinks…’ Mitchell shook his head. ‘Honestly, if I hadn’t fucked you hundreds of times I’d think you were a virgin. Did you actually ever hook up with any guys before me?’

‘Of course I did, I’ve just never really done scene stuff or spent hours online looking at porn like loser.’

‘Look, I’ve saved you from the least sexy kink ever, so you’re in no position to call me a loser. You’ve led a very frigid life, John.’ Anders shook his head wistfully. ‘Such a waste.’

‘I really haven’t,’ Mitchell protested.

‘Yet, when it comes to any non-blood kink you’re like a teenage virgin. And nine years without sex? That’s fucking unnatural. Especially for someone as hot as you, I mean if you were really ugly and couldn’t get laid…but you could still pay for it.’

‘Well, I’m not using this,’ Mitchell said with finality, folding his arms and ignoring Anders perched on his lap and now playing with a strand of his hair. ‘Don’t look at me like that,’ Mitchell said as Anders pouted.

‘I buy you a thoughtful, and expensive, Christmas present and this is what you do? So much for gratitude. And what about those times we both want to bottom?’

‘Anders, those times aren’t exactly frequent. Anyway, you know what happens when we disagree on that kind of thing.’ Mitchell’s voice became lower and more seductive, a smirk tugging at his lips, he unfolded his arms and spread a hand over the small of Anders’ back. ‘I get my way,’ Mitchell whispered into Anders’ ear. ‘And you love it when I get my way.’

Anders squirmed in Mitchell’s lap, he was incredibly turned on by what Mitchell was saying, by that firm hand on his back, by the whispered threat in his ear. But he could never admit he _liked_ losing control, that he _loved_ Mitchell’s domineering streak more than he thought possible. Mitchell knew all this of course and just laughed.

‘You are going to pay for this, Anders Johnson,’ he growled, kissing his neck. Anders guided Mitchell’s hand to his cock and leaned into him more. Mitchell laughed. ‘But not like that. Not yet. First of all you are going to buy Dawn and I lunch as an apology for even thinking about giving me that fucking thing in front of her.’

‘Fuck! I’ve spent enough and I’m really horny.’

‘Don’t care,’ Mitchell said standing up, shaking Anders off. ‘And I better get a better present than that crap on Christmas day.’

~

It was past eleven am on Christmas morning by the time they’d finished having sex and Anders lay curled in Mitchell’s arms, limbs wrapped around him. Mitchell was cooing sweet nothings into his ear, enjoying the lack of resistance to his naked affection. He picked up Anders’ hand and kissed the red marks around his wrist where he’d been tied.

‘Are you okay, my love?’ Mitchell whispered. Anders looked up and nodded with a smile. ‘I’ve got you, baby,’ Mitchell assured, kissing the red marks again before stroking the raw scratch on Anders’ shoulder from his fangs. Anders looked at him and smiled, reached up to play with those soft curls.

‘You need to have your presents, it’s Christmas morning,’ Anders said, his voice still rough.

‘Hmmm, after last time it can wait,’ Mitchell said, not wanting to spoil the moment of perfect, blissed out, relaxed Anders.

‘It won’t spoil it! I give great presents. I promise.’

Half an hour later Mitchell was surrounded by torn wrapping paper, grinning from ear to ear. He had a pile of DVDs, an iPad, several t-shirts (all tight fitting of course) and an ornate lighter, as well as a bag of penis shaped chocolates and a jewelled butt plug, both which Anders thought hilarious. ‘Now open that one,’ Anders said, pointing at an envelope. Mitchell picked up the white envelope and started opening it as Anders continued. ‘I know you can’t really do strong sunlight so I thought a winter trip, well, it’ll be spring then, but apparently that part of Devon is really beautiful, it said the English Riviera and a traditional seaside town so you can get your fish and chips and big wheels. The hotel’s nice, I went there once before we met, was meeting some client and …’

Mitchell cut him off with a kiss, he was beaming, the envelope contained the print outs of a hotel booking on the Devon coast for the first week of March, a very nice hotel from the looks of things.

‘Oh and open that one,’ Anders said, breaking off the kiss and pointing to a long cylinder shaped present. Mitchell eyed him suspiciously.

‘Don’t spoil it,’ Mitchell said, rolling his eyes.

‘It won’t! Just open it.’

Mitchell sighed and tore the paper off, face resigned. Then his face lit up as he held a huge stick of rock in his hands.

‘Come here,’ he told Anders, dragging him in for a kiss. ‘Thank you, my love, and Merry Christmas.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lancette for playing in Christmas Britchell land with me.


End file.
